marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamma Base
GAMMA BASE 10 XP The Old Hulkbusters Headquarters. Originally a New Mexico base dedicated to Hulk's capture and named Project Greenskin Base, also could hold other gamma-powered superhumans. General "Thunderbolt" Ross was the orginal founder and leader of the "Project Greenskin". After the base was destroyed by the Soviet agent Devastator, the US Government reopened the base with an emphasis on studying gamma technology, christening it "Gamma Base". Ross was eventually replaced by Colonel John J. Armbruster. Months later Armbruster perished in the line of duty, Hulkbuster base was given direction by SHIELD and Clay Quartermain was assigned as liason. It was opened again for Bruce Banner's Project: Hulkbuster. When that group broke up, it was shut down again. The base laster relocated to Nevada, and was acquired by Operation: Zero Tolerance. Scene Distinctions Hulkbuster Base, Radiation-Shielded Buildings; Air Control Tower, Barracks, Central Airstrip, Command Center, Gamma Accident Containment Facility, Gamma Device Tower, Gamma Research Facility, Hangar I, Hangar II, Hangar III, Hangar IV, Hangar V, Hangar VI, Hangar VII, Hangar VIII, Hulkbuster Missile Silos, Northeast Airstrip, Northwest Airstrip, Radio Tower, Secure Perimeter Scene Complications none SFX: Ambient Gamma Radiation. Spend any number of doom dice to create a “Ambient Gamma Radiation” Hazzard pool. Each turn roll the Hazzard pool as a physical stress attack against a target within the scene. SFX: Gamma Creature Containment. If a Gamma character becomes stressed out, you may spend up to 2 PP to create a D10/any number of doom die to create an equal-sized "Confined" and/or "Tranquilized" Complication on that character. If you have unlocked Gamma Base, get both for 1 PP. SFX: Gamma Bomb. If the doom pool includes at least 2D12, you may add the doom pool to an attack action including the SFX: Area Attack. End the scene and remove the 2D12 from the doom pool. SFX: Gamma Leak. On an unsuccessful Cosmic- or Science-based action against the doom pool, step up an Ambient Gamma Radiation Hazzard. SFX: Gamma Research Facility. If you have unlocked Gamma Base, when creating a Science or Gamma-based asset or resource, or removing a Gamma-based complication, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Hulkbuster Heavy Reinforcements. Until Hangars have been shutdown, spend 1 PP/D10 doom to add a Hulkbuster Attack Chopper or a Hulkbuster Tank to the scene. SFX: Hulkbuster Missile Launch. Spend a D10 doom die to make an attack action against one or multiple targets (for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die) adding 2D10 to your dice pool and use three dice for your total, then shutdown this SFX. Spend a D10 doom die to recover. SFX: Hulkbuster Reinforcements. Until Barracks and Comand Center have been shutdown, spend 1 PP/a doom die to add two affiliation die to a Hulkbuster Squad. Spend 1 PP/D10 doom to add another Hulkbuster Squad or a Hulkbuster Mandroid. SFX: Satellite Tracking. Use an effect die to create a Target Lock complication on a Gamma-based target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Comm is shut down. SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. Limit: Base Personel. Gamma Base has a mental and emotional stress track. If stressed out emotionally shut down "". If stressed out mentally gain a D10 Intel-based Covert Resource. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D10 Covert or Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Gamma Bomb”, “Hulkbuster Missile Launch”, "Satellite Tracking", or "Security System" SFX. Dramatis Personae General "Thunderbolt" Ross, Hulkbuster Squad, Major Glen Talbot Category:Settings Category:United States Category:Hulkbusters